


Paint Your Lips

by MercurialTenacity



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Consensual Kink, Feminization, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Mommy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Queenie Goldstein (Mentioned) - Freeform, Self-Discovery, Threesome, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity
Summary: When Graves finds Tina's lipstick left on her desk, he wonders what it would feel like to wear it.When Tina finds Graves with his lips painted red, she likes what she sees.When Newt learns Tina has brought Graves home for the night, he couldn't be happier.





	Paint Your Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kallistob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistob/gifts).



> For the amazing Kallistob's birthday! I hope you like it my friend <3

Graves sighs as he sorts through the rest of his paperwork.  It’s never truly finished, more appearing on his desk in what feels like a never-ending stream set up specifically to torture him, but perhaps it can be finished for the night.

He checks his watch, and is slightly startled by the time.  He knew it was late, but Merlin.  No wonder he’s tired.  Yes, he decides, he’s declaring himself off duty for the night.  Even he has to sleep some time.

He turns out the lights and seals his office, walking out through the room where his aurors work to ensure that no one else is making the same poor life choices as himself.  It’s a Friday night and they should have been gone long ago, but it wouldn’t be the first time he caught someone hoping to impress him by working into the night.

To his satisfaction he finds the room dark and empty, illuminated only by the dim light from the corridor.  He turns to go, stifling a yawn, but something catches his attention.  A glint out of the corner of his eye, something…  There.  On one of the desks nearest to him, Tina’s.  Curious, wanting to make sure that everything in the room is put right, he walks over to it.

Sitting among the various scattered papers and beside a coffee mug is a small silver cylinder, and that must be what caught his eye.  It’s hard to tell in the dark, but when he picks it up he realizes it’s lipstick.  Well.  Not exactly a suspicious object which needs the attention of the Director of Magical Security, but still a little curious that Tina would leave it out.

He wonders, idly, if she gets makeup advice from her sister.  Queenie is gorgeous, always dressed in something cute and colorful with her hair in curls, and… Graves tries not to think about her.  He’s heard other men at the office talk about how attractive she is, and Graves privately agrees, but it’s not that.  He doesn’t want to be _with_ her.  No.  What he wants is much worse than that, something he can’t possibly acknowledge.

He’d been watching her make coffee last month, talking and smiling and every aspect of her intentionally perfect, and he’d thought _I want to be her._

He hadn’t meant to think it.  He’d shocked himself, it was absurd.  He tried to take it back, but you can’t take back a thought, and he couldn’t deny it to himself no matter how hard he tried.  So he’d settled on a strategy of avoidance, deeming that the safest option.

And now he stands in the dark with Tina’s lipstick in his hand.

He shouldn’t be thinking about it.  He’d resolved not to.  It’s not something a person like him does.

But he’s completely alone here, the lipstick is in his hand, and he can’t make himself put it down.  He wonders what color it is.  He wonders…

He shouldn’t.  He shouldn’t do it.  But there’s no one else, the lipstick is in his hand, and what if he never gets a chance like this again?  No one will know.  After tonight he won’t think about it again.  He just wants to see, that’s all, and surely after tonight it will be out of his system.

Slowly, almost reverently, he uncaps the lipstick.  It’s hard to tell in the dim light, but it looks like a darker shade.  Tina doesn’t tend to wear brighter colors, usually going for something more subtle, and this seems to be in line with that.

Graves flicks his wand and a ball of light is thrown from the tip of it, rising just above his head and providing a soft glow which fights back the darkness of the immediate area.  If he’s going to do this he’ll need to see.  Next is a small mirror, which he conjures to hang at eye level above Tina’s desk.  He hesitates for a moment before charming it into being, unsure whether he could go through with it if he saw his own reflection, but in the end he gives in to the sheer impracticality of doing it blind.

He stares at himself in the mirror, reflection pale under the magical light, and he doesn’t know what possesses him to do this.  He just knows that he wants to.

He twists the base of the lipstick to extend it, the same way he’s seen women do a hundred times before, and brings the tip to his lips.  He hesitates.  He breathes.  He presses the pigment to his lips. 

He starts at the center of his bottom lip, trying to draw the lipstick across to the corner of his mouth.  It’s more difficult than he thought it would be and it goes on unevenly, his lip catching and pulling under it.  His attempts to touch it up bare mixed results, but when he inspects it in the mirror it seems passable.  It’s not as though it matters – he has no one to impress.  He finishes his bottom lips and moves to the top, working carefully as though he were drawing on the color.

Eventually he realizes he’s procrastinating by trying to perfect it – he’s putting off looking at himself properly, concentrating only on the details and the technique.  He closes his eyes and takes a breath.  The makeup is heavy on his lips, strange but not bad.  He opens his eyes.

He’s greeted by his own face staring back at him, familiar but different.  He doesn’t know exactly what he expected to see.  The contrast of the lipstick against the line of his jaw and the slight stubble from a day without shaving is jarring, and he looks away again.

He’s playing dress up.  It was a terrible idea, ridiculous, and he searches in his pocket for a handkerchief with which to wipe the paint from his lips.

The click of heels on the marble floor makes him freeze.  He sees movement in the mirror, the shadow of someone approaching from behind, and his heart crashes out of his chest.  Tina.  It’s Tina.  That’s why she left her lipstick out, she hadn’t left yet, and he – he’s an idiot.  He doesn’t even want to be wearing it anymore and she caught him – Oh God, oh _fuck,_ Merlin, he’s fucked.

His brain whites out with panic as Tina’s footsteps stop abruptly, understandably surprised at finding someone else at her desk, and God, what is he going to do?

He half turns to face her, the desperate half formed thought that perhaps in the dim light she won’t realize, but it’s useless.  The light he cast himself is shining down on him brightly.

“Graves?  What…”  Tina trails off as she sees him properly, and she sucks in a breath.

“Tina – please,” he begs.  “Please don’t tell anyone, _please_ , I – I’m sorry.  Please… please don’t.”

Tina’s expression of shock fades into perplexity, and Graves wishes he could sink right through the floor.

“Don’t move,” she says, and she steps towards him.  There’s something about seeing him like this, with his eyes wide and lips red, vulnerable before her, which makes him look so tempting, as though he’s a moment away from being debauched.

She rests a hand on his cheek and he closes his eyes, waiting for the sting of a slap or the cut of sharp words.

But it doesn’t come.  Tina cradles the side of his face, her other hand sliding into his hair and disheveling it until loose strands fall into his eyes, and he looks up at her. 

She looks down at him, and it make him look _ravished._

The little tube of lipstick is still held helplessly between his fingers, and she folds his hand around it.  “Keep it,” she says, low.  “I have others.”

He nods, uncomprehending, as she considers his lips.  He’s done all right but there are places where the color spills over, little smudges over the edges of his lips, and she wipes one away with her thumbnail.

“Do you want me to show you how to apply it?”

This is nothing he anticipated.  The way she looks at him makes him shiver, and he blushes under her gaze.  He’s never felt like this before, on the receiving end of a look like that, and he doesn’t know what to think of it.  It would be easier if he could say he didn’t like it, if he could write it off and never think of it again.  But as strange as it makes him feel… he likes it.  He doesn’t know what that says about him, but he likes it.

“Yes,” he says, voice tight.  “Please.”

Tina pulls over a chair from a nearby desk and positions herself in front of Graves, wasting little time before she takes his jaw in her hand and hums in consideration of his lips.  She does it purposefully, efficiently, Graves is shocked by the bolt of arousal being examined this way sends through him.  He holds still for her, letting her turn his head minutely, and he can’t breathe.

Tina pulls her own handkerchief from her pocket and carefully wipes the smudges from around Graves’ lips.  Something about the way he looks at her with apprehension and trust makes her grow warm inside.

Once she’s cleaned him up she plucks the lipstick from his loose grip and tips his head up with fingers under his chin up, pressing gently into his skin.  The tips of her nails are hard against the sensitive area, not painful but _there,_ and Graves swallows.

Tina presses the makeup to his lips, hand steady against his cheek, and carefully paints his lips red.  It feels different to have her do it, making him both reassured and nervous all at once.  She evens out the pigment, spreading it cleanly to the edges of his lips, and when she’s done she turns him back around to face the mirror and rises to stand behind him.

Graves nearly gasps at the difference.  The lipstick is cleaner, yes, but the real difference is in the way Tina tangles her fingers in his hair, the way her expression lets Graves see himself the way she sees him.  His reflection is in artful disarray, almost wanton with his lips parted and standing out dark against his pale skin under the glow of the magical light.

Tina’s fingers find his cheek and brush over it softly, sending sparks through him, and the fingers of her other hand move to rest over his throat.

“So pretty,” she whispers.

Graves makes a small sound that gets caught in his throat, unable to tear his eyes away or feel anything other than the way she draws him in until he’s pressed against her abdomen, her hands holding him in place.

“But I’m not sure it’s your color.”  Tina slides her thumb over his bottom lip, smearing the carefully applied pigment over the corner of his mouth, and it’s everything Graves can do not to moan.  “Let’s find you something better.”  Graves does look round at her then.  It’s something between a suggestion and an order.  Her voice is curious but not timid, as though interested in what may happen next, and Graves gets the impression that she’s offering something more to him than lipstick.

He looks up at her, praying that he’s not misreading the situation, and he nods.  “Yes, ma’am.”

Tina’s eyes darken, and her grip on him tightens.  “Oh, _good._ ”  She pulls him up, and though he’s taller than her he doesn’t feel it.  Their roles have been reversed so quickly he’s dizzy, in no small part due to the heady arousal flooding him.  He never would have known to ask for this, he never would have known it was _possible_ , but he finds he wants it more than anything.

Tina leads him out through the halls until they pass the anti-apparition wards, and she takes his arm tightly.  Graves is finding it hard to think, but he feels as though he’s overlooking something, something important…

“What about Newt?  Won’t he…”

 “Oh, he’ll be thrilled.”  Graves doesn’t look convinced, and Tina smiles.  “Let me take you home with me.  You’ll see.”

Hesitantly, unsure of where this will lead, Graves nods.  Tina whisks them out of MACUSA’s corridors, leaving them empty and silent.

The tight squeeze of apparition leaves Graves disoriented when they appear on Tina’s doorstep, and he stumbles against her.  It’s different to follow her through it – he has less control than when he apparates alone.

Tina swiftly unlocks the front door and Graves follows her inside.

“Newt?  I’m home, and I’ve brought a _guest_ ,” Tina says, the delight in her voice barely contained.  Graves feels lost and awkward standing in her living room, the sudden shift in setting from the dark corridors of MACUSA to her bright living room shaking him from his daze.

Perhaps, he thinks, this really isn't such a good idea.  Where exactly does he expect this to go?  And what in Merlin’s name will Newt say when he sees him, here with Tina’s lipstick smeared across his lips.

He turns to Tina, about to tell her that he can't stay, that he shouldn't have come, when Newt walks into the room.  His eyebrows raise, and Graves stares at the floor.

“Gorgeous,” Newt breathes, and Graves looks back up.  Seeing the way Newt is looking at him, as though he'd like to take him apart slowly, piece by piece, makes his arousal come flooding back.  He looks between Tina and Newt, seeing something he doesn't understand connect between the two of him, and suddenly they're working in concert.  Tina passes Graves to Newt who leads him to the bedroom - the bedroom already, Merlin - while Tina vanishes somewhere behind them, opening draws out of his line of sight.

“Is he here for the evening?” Newt asks Tina, and Graves hears her pause.

“If he'd like to be.”  Graves can feel them waiting, they're not speaking to him but they're waiting for him to answer.  This is his chance to say no, to stop whatever this might become.

But he doesn't want to.

“Yes,” he says, voice breathy.  “Yes - yes ma’am.  I'd like that.”

Newt’s eyes widen at the title Graves uses for Tina, and he grins. “Wonderful.”  His smile seems genuine, delighted, and Graves can’t help but question with a bit of wonder how it is that the two of them are so prepared for an event such as this.

Newt maneuvers Graves over to the bed and Graves lets him, sitting at the edge as Newt strokes over his tie.  His eyes are on Graves’ lips.  “I don’t think your outfit matches,” he teases, and Graves has to agree.  He looks down at the sharp lines of his suit, the dark colors sitting heavy on him, and it’s at odds with the vision he saw of himself in the mirror.

“Shall I…” He gulps, but he’s come this far and he wants it.  “Shall I take it off?”

“Oh, I think you’d better,” Newt says cheerfully.  “Don’t worry love, Tina will find you something.”

Graves looks past Newt and sure enough, Tina turns around with her arms full of gauzy fabric, swirls of lace just emerging from the folds.  Graves’ hands move to remove his tie.

He gets part way on his own, removing his jacket and vest before Newt ducks in to help relieve him of his shirt.  Newt makes quick work of his buttons, slipping each one loose before pushing the fabric from his shoulders, nipping lightly at his neck as he does so.  Graves gasps and leans into it, eyes falling shut, and Newt groans at the sight of him.  That’s as far as they get before Newt presses him back onto the bed, weight settling over top of him as he licks and bites his way down Graves’ chest.  Newt searches out all of his most sensitive places, moving from the skin of his throat to his collar bone, before kissing down the center of his chest.  The wet press of his tongue elicits a moan Graves can’t hold back.  Newt’s hands are warm over his ribs, holding him steady, but even so Graves isn’t prepared for the burst of sensation when the tip of Newt’s tongue circles his areola.  It sends warmth spreading deep into his chest, back arching off the bed to press _closer_ –

Tina clears her throat and Newt pulls back, making Graves whine at the loss.  He doesn’t know what’s happening but he _likes it_ , and he just wants to give himself over to it.

Tina’s tone is full of amusement, and she shakes her head.  “He’s still not dressed properly, dear.  Don’t you think you’re getting ahead?”  Graves doesn’t think so and he squirms on the bed to indicate as much, but Newt is sitting up fully now and climbing off of him.

And Graves remembers the fabric Tina had been holding in her arms.  For him.  Newt’s hand is on his belt buckle and Graves flushes a bit, uncomfortable and embarrassed, before Tina sits beside him and lays a hand on his cheek.  She turns him to look at her and he does, eyes wide.

“Beautiful,” she whispers, and then she kisses him.

It takes up Graves’ focus entirely, stealing away his breath and his reason as her soft lips press against his, the taste of lipstick in his mouth as he parts his lips and she licks into him.  He moans into her mouth, letting Newt do as he will as finishes removing his clothes and begins to dress him in something else, lost as she brushes her tongue against his own.

After long moments she pulls back from him, leaving a hand to rest on his cheek as he closes his eyes and breathes.

“Up you go baby,” she encourages him.  “Not done yet.”  She slides an arm around his torso and guides him to sit up, and his breath stutters when he looks down at himself.

Newt has dressed him in a pair of lacy panties, dark blue and trimmed with gold.  With a gentle flick of Newt’s wand he feels the fabric shift, resizing itself to fit him.  He’s never felt anything so soft against his skin.  His half hard cock tents the fabric obscenely.  It makes a thrill of embarrassment shoot up his spine, but he finds that somehow he doesn’t mind.

Newt slides a filmy, gossamer robe around him of the same deep, rich blue, golden lace sewn along the edges.  The layers of fabric flow around him, pooling on the bed as the garment adjusts itself to fit the width of his shoulders, clinging to his figure as though it were made for him.  He makes a small little sound in his throat at the sight, and looks to Tina.

“That’s it baby girl,” she reassures him.  “So pretty.”

The words send a shock of arousal straight to his cock, making it jerk beneath the beautiful panties, and he leans into her embrace as she settles him back against the pillows, the material of the robe cool against his heated skin.  Newt is on his other side and his hands return to Graves’ chest, tracing the lines of it, almost teasing.

“More – Oh please, _more,_ ” Graves manages, and with a smile Newt indulges him.  His fingers press deeper, slipping under the gauzy fabric and circling the muscle of his chest while Tina pets his hair.  The pressure of Newt’s fingers is just right, sending a deep, almost liquid warmth right to the core of him, and Graves moans with it.  He doesn’t know how he could have doubted that he wanted this.

“So good – so – _ohhh_ , so good when you touch me, please…”

“We know baby,” Tina says soothingly.  “You just relax.  You look so pretty for us baby doll, just let us take care of you.”

Graves nods desperately.  He can do that, oh God yes he can do that.  They way they’re treating him stirs something inside him.  He’s not used to this, being touched as though he were a fragile and beautiful thing, and perhaps it should feel like a mockery but here between them, he can let himself believe it.

Tina’s shifting against him, undressing herself, and when she pulls him close again her blouse is gone, her torso covered only by the soft fabric of her bra.  She guides him to pillow his head against her breast, and he breathes in the scent of her. 

Newt’s hands wander lower, tracing around his waist, over his hips, and Graves presses into it.  When his fingers find the rise of Graves’ ass he nudges slightly, encouraging, and Graves follows the unspoken direction.  He shifts until he’s lying with his head in Tina’s lap, and Newt massages the globes of his ass.  The anticipation is building within him and Graves presses back minutely.  He knows what he wants, but he’s afraid to ask.  Newt must understand because he chuckles, but he doesn’t relent.  “Patience,” he murmurs instead.  “Let me enjoy you.”

There’s something freeing about letting Newt decide, letting him do what he want, and Graves finds himself relaxing into his touch.  Tina’s hands tangle in his hair and he mouths at the insides of her thighs, unable to help himself, wanting to taste her.  He looks up at her, seeking permission, and she nods, pressing him in closer with a hand to the back of his head.  “Yes baby, go ahead – such a pretty mouth, _oh…_ ” 

He works his way up the inside of her thigh until his lips encounter the fabric of her own panties, and he licks her through it, pressing his tongue flat against her and feeling her warmth.  She gasps, reaching down to tug her panties aside, revealing soft hair and the folds of her sensitive skin, and he presses a kiss to her mound.  He licks over her folds, from her opening up to her clit, sucking gently over the bundle of nerves and making Tina tremble.  She makes breathy little sounds under his ministrations, hips bucking and rocking against his tongue, his lipstick smearing across her.

He moans into her when Newt’s fingers slip to the insides of his thighs, and he spreads his legs further in invitation.  Newt drags the panties down from his hips, conjuring slick out of nothing and rubbing little circles over his hole.  Graves writhes, caught in Tina’s lap and trying to remember to lick and suck while at the same time overwhelmed with the glide of Newt’s fingers, gentle pressure opening him up.

Newt’s finger slips into him easily, the gentlest stretch, and before long he adds another.  Graves realizes he’s been neglecting Tina when she tugs at his hair, and he does his best to concentrate on her wetness even as Newt prepares him.

By the time Newt has opened him up to three fingers Tina is shaking under him, hips jerking up, muscles twitching and spasming against his lips.  She grips his hair hard enough to send little shocks of pain through his scalp as he feels her tip over, back arching and head tipping back and she grinds her hips against him.  “Ahh – Oh, oh baby yes – there – _there –_

She holds him for long moments before she falls back against the pillows, sated, grip relaxing and letting Graves pulls back but keeping him in her lap.  “ _Oh_ , yes,” she gasps, breathless.  “Good girl, so perfect, _oh…_ Such a good girl for your momma.”  Graves nuzzles against her thigh as arousal thrills along his nerves, lying contented in her lap with his lips and chin coated in her slick.  He could stay here forever, feeling the warmth of her and covered in the taste of her, and he would be happy.

As his concentration on his task fades he starts to fully feel Newt’s fingers, buried deep inside him and gently stroking his insides.  He whines with it, feeling Newt moving inside him and rubbing against his walls just right.  He presses his ass backwards, offering himself up for Newt to take, longing to feel his fingers deeper.  Newt chuckles at his display and he curls his fingers, pressing down and searching until he finds _that spot –_ He rubs it, deep, and it’s as though liquid fire washes down Graves’ spine.

Graves pants with it, high and needy sounds falling from his throat.  “Ready baby?” Newt asks him, and Graves nods desperately.  “ _Please,_ ” he says, or tries to.  Most of the sound is lost to breath as Newt slides his fingers from Graves’ hole, leaving him achingly empty for a long, long moment.  He’s never needed anything more than he has the blunt head of Newt’s cock against his entrance, pressing and _almost_ inside, so close now, so close to being full.

Newt takes his time, rubbing the tip of his cock against Graves’ hole until Graves’ entire body is loose and begging for it.

“So wet for me darling, look at you,” Newt says, and he pushes in.  The stretch is gentle and just right as Graves opens up around him, taking him deep inside until he’s filled, so gloriously complete with Newt’s cock in him and Tina’s hand on his cheek.  “Beautiful,” Tina whispers, and Newt starts to thrust.

It’s unlike anything Graves has felt before.  It consumes him, and he would be lost with it if it weren’t for Tina keeping him anchored.  Newt angles to hit his prostate every time, sending white hot sparks of pleasure up his spine and making his eyes roll back, body rocking with the rhythm of Newt’s thrusts. 

He doesn’t notice the movement of Tina’s hand until her fingers brush his cock, hanging heavy between his legs, making him moan and jerk.  Her hand closes around him, the pressure just right as she squeezes and strokes him in time with Newt’s thrusts, and Graves’ mind is washed clean by pleasure.

He doesn’t know how long he lasts like that, but it feels like both forever and an instant.  The glow of warm sensation washes over him in unceasing waves, lighting him up from the inside with the burning, blissful intensity of it.  He lets go of everything but the feel of it, Tina milking his cock as his hole spasms around Newt’s length, making the man groan and thrust into him hard, erratic, filling him with warmth.  Graves melts onto the bed, utterly unable to hold himself up, and Newt collapses on top of him, a heavy and reassuring weight against his back.

When Graves comes back to his senses Tina is brushing sweat damp hair from his forehead, smiling down at him fondly.  Newt rolls off to lay beside him, arms wrapping around him from behind and pressing the soft fabric of the robe Graves still wears against his body.  Tina slides down in front of him, pressing the line of her body against his, murmuring praise in his ear as she cradles him.  “You were perfect, baby.  So perfect for us, I knew you would be.  You’re beautiful, so pretty with your lipstick.” 

Graves buries his head in the crook of her neck, feeling the surety of Newt pressed against his back and Tina at his front, and there’s nowhere he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [ mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com ](http://mercurial-tenacity.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
